Reluctant Love
by GothicReader
Summary: What happens one day when the magic of Hogwarts itself finally decides that it can't take Hermione and Draco's arguing any longer and sends them off into an imaginary land where only true love will release them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was toying with the idea for this story for a while and I've finally decided to put my pen to paper (figuratively of course). So please review and tell me if this is worth continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Hogwarts castle, we find a man and woman who stand in front of a mirror, which is depicting a bickering pair of teens.

"They're at it again Albus," Esmeralda Claw said in an exasperated voice.

Sighing, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of wizardry looked up from the mirror and turned to face his colleague. "Indeed they are," he said tiredly.

Esmeralda Claw was the actual embodiment of all the magic of Hogwarts castle. She had aided all the previous headmasters and served as one of the main wards protecting Hogwarts from evil. Esmeralda had been one of the planners of Hogwarts and had actually sealed her very soul in the building in order to protect the castle and inhabitants. And currently she was conversing with Professor Dumbledore about a situation that had occurred daily in the school.

After the war, all sixth years had been called back for their seventh year and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been chosen as the Heads. And while Draco no longer taunted Hermione about her blood status, he found simple ways in which to annoy her to no end. And she in return would retaliate and it would eventually lead to a fight between the two. Even though they fought constantly, they two eventually became friends. This had been a regular occurrence through the start of the year, and while many hinted that Draco's taunting of Hermione was simply a cover-up for other emotions, both of them denied having any feelings for the other except for irritation and annoyance.

And one such occurrence was being viewed from the Headmaster's office through his magic mirror.

Hermione had been in the library and was just about to finish a book on The Effects of Magic on Arthurian Legends, when she found it being snatched away from her. It seemed that Draco had been looking for her to discuss some Heads business and he couldn't help but take her book just to irritate her.

"Give me back my book," Hermione said through clenched teeth as she tried to grab her book back.

Draco, however, had grown since the previous year and was now muscular and tall so he had no problem with keeping the book out of her reach.

Hermione huffed in fake defeat before settling back into her chair so that she would have her wand, which she had left on the side of the chair.

Lifting it up, she waved it threateningly, "give me back the book now Malfoy or suffer."

Draco looked at her for a few moments before he burst out laughing, "Oh please Granger, you look as threatening as a little kitten."

Hermione looked at him outraged before she pointed her wand at him and shouted, "Rictusempra." She then watched in triumph as Draco fell to his knees, dropping the book next to him, and clutched his stomach, looking as if someone was tickling him mercilessly.

"Mercy," Draco managed to wheeze as he felt his sides begin to pain because of his laughing.

Hermione picked up her book and went back to her seat where she folded her legs and twirled her wand between her two fingers, appearing to consider his plea.

"Hmm nope, I prefer you there," she said, her eyes twinkling. She then began to chuckle to herself as she watched Draco squirm helplessly on the ground.

She was so caught up with laughing at him that she failed to notice that Draco had managed to get his wand and pointed it at her, whispering, "Levicorpus."

Hermione squealed as Draco's spell hit her and she felt herself being hung upside down in the air. She let out a soft shriek as she clutched the bottoms of her skirt to stop them from falling down and revealing her underwear to the hysterical boy who stood below her.

"Malfoy let me down this instant!" she shouted.

Draco shook his head, "no can do luv, it's called payback."

Hermione considered her options before she suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Malfoy, seriously let me down," she said softly, "I'm not feeling so …" and at that point, she pretended to faint.

Draco, after a few minutes of laughing, realised that Hermione was no longer talking and when he looked up, he noticed how pale her face looked and how her eyes appeared to be closed shut. He immediately muttered the counter spell and placed her back onto her chair, and just as he was about to keep if she was okay, he felt ice cold water hit him face first.

It seemed that Hermione had found her wand as soon as she had been set back onto the seat and had cast a quick "Aguamenti" at him.

Soaking wet, Draco shook his wet blonde hair a bit, just to annoy Hermione before running up to her and attempting to grab her in a wet embrace. Hermione had been one-step ahead of him and had simply woken up from the chair before he could make any contact. They now circled around the chair, the lioness and the snake.

And it was this picture the mirror showed to the two people who sat observing the pair from their seats.

Sighing, Esmeralda turned to the Headmaster once more, "I think we should use the spell, it's the only way to preserve the sanity of everyone and most importantly of those two."

Professor Dumbledore considered her words for a while before saying, "I suppose you're right," in a defeated tone. "I believe that the book that Miss Granger was reading should be sufficient enough?"

"Quite so," Esmeralda said in agreement.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the mirror and muttered a spell which caused the couple to shimmer and then promptly disappear, leaving only the book behind. He then waved his wand and held out his hand as the book apparated into his grasp.

"Well, I suppose all we can do now is wait," he said, "Lemon drop?" he asked

Esmeralda shook her head and turned to view the mirror, which now appeared to be spilt into two different scenes.

On one side was Hermione in a grand room filled with crimson and gold and on the other was Draco who appeared to be asleep in a bed of emerald and silver, both of them surrounded by servants. The two appeared to be sleeping but it was at that exact moment that both of them woke up, uttering the same thing, "Where am I?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so end of chapter one. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, so I keep it or delete it? Please tell me in your reviews, and I'll make it into a poll. And the story will continue depending on the feedback I receive.**

**Ps: sorry for the length and any errors.**

**Adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm really truly sorry that I couldn't update any sooner. I got really caught up in visiting some family. Thank you to all who reviewed and favourited, it genuinely means a lot to me. Anyway, without further or do I present you with Chapter 2! **

**Ps: the letter contents are in bold!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco's question drew the attention of a young servant who had been opening the silver curtains to allow the light in. The servant bore a striking resemblance to Blaise, with his black hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning my liege, your parents have requested your presence in the dining area. A letter has arrived for you sire, would you like to open it now?" the Blaise look-a-like asked.

Draco shook his head, thinking this to be a dream, "I….I will open the letter now. Thank you, that is all."

The servant nodded his head and handed Draco a letter before bowing and leaving. Draco watched him leave and then ripped open the envelope, which coincidently had the Hogwarts crest as a seal.

**Dear Mr Malfoy**

**I regret to inform that due to the constant disagreements between Miss Granger and yourself, the both of you have been sent to a separate realm where you will be expected to try to co-exist peacefully. Should you fail, I am saddened to inform you that both of you will be forever trapped in the realm. This is for the sake on the sanity of not only the students but Hogwarts itself. There is, however, a manner for which the pair of you can exit the realm: it is true love. There is another condition, the terms of exiting are only valid until the winter solstice, and as you are aware, that is in five months. **

**Good luck! Once again, I am deeply sorry!**

**Yours sincerely**

**Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Snarling, Draco ripped the letter apart and threw it on the floor. This was not turning to out to be such a good final year after all. *Wonder what Granger's doing,* he thought as he fell back onto the bed with his head on his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione's exclamation drew the attention of the maid who was placing some white daisies into a jug by her bedside. The startled maid looked like an exact replica of Ginny, with her red hair tied into a bun and her blue eyes sparkling.

"Good morning Miss, it is quite a warm day and your parents have decided to have breakfast out on the terrace. They will seek you soon. A letter has arrived for you, shall I run a bath while you open it?" the servant said.

Hermione, who was still in shock, nodded her head and held out her hand. The servant quickly handed her the letter and walked hastily to another door, presumably leading to the bath chambers. She then quickly opened the letter with the Hogwarts seal.

**Dear Miss Granger**

**I regret to inform that due to the constant disagreements between Mr Malfoy and yourself, the both of you have been sent to a separate realm where you will be expected to try to co-exist peacefully. Should you fail, I am saddened to inform you that both of you will be forever trapped in the realm. This is for the sake on the sanity of not only the students but Hogwarts itself. There is, however, a manner for which the pair of you can exit the realm: it is true love. There is another condition, the terms of exiting are only valid until the winter solstice, and as you are aware, that is in five months. **

**Good luck! Once again, I am deeply sorry!**

**Yours sincerely**

**Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Hermione groaned and fell back onto her fluffy pillow, her ever-active brain formulating a plan of escape but to her utter dismay, she was unable to think of anything. Just as she were about to scream out her frustration, the Ginny carbon copy entered and ushered her into the bath chambers. She sighed as she sunk into a golden tub filled with bubbles and warm, cinnamon scented water.

*I wonder what Draco's doing now?*she thought to herself as she let the warmth of the water chase away the stress of the letter and with a smile on her lips she fell asleep in the bathtub.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco had found the bath chambers and had had a quick bath before trying to locate his closet. When he was successful, he let out a cry of dismay at the clothes on display in front of him. Instead of his normal Slytherin green robes or black jeans and shirts, stood a closet full of puffy black pants and a majority of pirate like shirts. Draco let out a sigh of defeat and started rifling through the clothes trying to find clothes, which were simpler than some of the clothes that he had seen when he had opened the draw.

After a few moments of searching, he found a somewhat sleek pair of black pants and a white pirate shirt whose buttons stopped halfway up his chest. He stood in front of the clothes while forlornly remembering his normal clothes that were back at Hogwarts.

Draco dressed up and opened his room door, to his surprise the rest of the house was also an assortment of silver and green. He quickly pulled aside a servant and asked them where the dining area was. And after casting him a strange look, the servant pointed him to the right door further ahead in the corridor.

Draco walked briskly in a pair of black riding boots that he had found at the foot of his closet. He flung open the door that the servant had pointed to and to his surprise, he found his parents sitting in front of him.

Striding towards them, he began talking excitedly, "mother, father I'm glad to see you, you wouldn't believe what Dumbledore's done…"his voice trailed off as his parents watched him with confused and worried expressions.

Finally his father spoke, "Draco, son, I think that you drank too much last night. And who is this Dumbledore you speak of?"

Draco stood confused for a minute or so, until he remembered the Blaise look-a-like. Shaking his head, he said, "I think that you are correct father, perhaps I did." Draco then took his seat on the right hand side of his father while his mother sat on the left.

Once he sat down, his mother began fussing over him, "dearest, I've told you many times not to drink too much. And now look at what's happened, you're wearing your riding clothes to breakfast. I will excuse it just this once, but do remember to dress appropriately tonight."

"Mother what is tonight?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Why it's the one of the King and Queen's balls, and we have been invited to attend. And perhaps you shall find a maiden ,of this kingdom, to wed."

Remembering the letter, Draco picked up a grape and muttered, "maybe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so end of this chapter, please review!**

**Ps: sorry for any errors and length of the chapter.**

**Au revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I couldn't update any sooner, I just got really busy with school projects. I mean the teachers layered us with projects during the holidays, and let me tell you, it sucks! So anyway, ignore my rant and skip straight to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

"Push it in!" a frustrated voice said.

"I can't, no matter how much I suck it in, it just won't go in," another voice said helplessly.

From the outside of Hermione's chambers, a sigh could be heard. The scene that lay in front was quite peculiar.

Hermione stood by the curtains, her hands holding on tightly to the twin bronze poles in front of her. Her maid could be seen pulling the silver ribbons to her green corset. They had been like this for a few hours, ever since Hermione had gotten news about the ball that she would be forced to attend that night.

"I don't see as to why I have to dress up for a simple dance," Hermione said impatiently, her face set in a grimace.

The maid, whose name Hermione had learnt to be Gisele, sighed. "My lady, this is not just a dance, this is one of the royal balls. All the noblemen of the land shall be there. And you, as a maidens, are expected to attend. Now hold still," she said before tying the ribbons off and moving away from Hermione.

Hermione let out a small sigh and moved away from the two poles to stand in front of her long mirror. She let out a soft gasp as she saw herself for the first time in the day.

Her mahogany curls were in a gentle upstyle with her fringe fanning the side of her face. She wore minimum make-up and the only colour on her face was a dark red lipstick, which set off the paleness of her skin and the greenness of her dress. Her dress was a shade of emerald and had silver spun into embroidery in the shape of vines and ivy, on the corset. All in all, she looked like an elegant wood nymph. The finishing touch was a small silver tiara, which lay atop her tamed curls.

"Wow, Gisele. You are a miracle worker," Hermione said breathlessly, her eyes still trained on the young lady in front of her, who looked graceful even when she was standing still.

Gisele snorted behind her, "forgive me for saying this my lady. But there wasn't much to be done; your natural beauty was simply hidden behind your bushy hair," she said teasingly.

Hermione watched as she blushed and her two cheeks tinged with a light pink.

"Aha! There's the colour you needed," Gisele said as she tugged Hermione to the doors and pulled her to the entrance chambers, where her parents stood.

"Oh my darling, you looking simply stunning," Hermione's mother said as she gushed forward and hugged her daughter.

Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. She looked up when she felt a pair of arms squeeze her shoulders.

"We only have to attend for a few hours, and then we can depart," her father whispered in her ears.

Hermione swallowed a sigh of relief and smiled to meet her father's twinkling eyes.

Her gaze shifted when her mother clapped her hands, and moved them towards the door and then into the carriage. Hermione tilted her head towards the window and looked up at the stars, each one of them sending off a small glow. Hermione remembered her father's promise and a small smile graced her serene face.

* * *

Draco groaned in frustration as he rifled through his rather large closet. He had only a few more minutes before the carriage arrived and he was standing in front of his closet in only his black boxers. He continued searching for a few more minutes before he let out a triumphant whoop. He stepped back from the closet, a black coat with a silver undershirt and pants in his hands. He had also managed to find a long silver chain on which hung a dragon pendant, with an emerald eye looking out, its wings outstretched and a sorrowful expression on his face.

Draco quickly pulled on his pants and shrugged on his coat and shirt before running his hand through his hair, effectively giving him a tousled look. He quickly hopped into a pair of boots, which he hoped would be acceptable and ran down the stairs to meet his parents be the entrance of their manor. As he ran, he let out a sigh of irritation as a few of his platinum blond strands fell onto his forehead.

His parents appeared in sight as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"There you are sweetheart," his mother said as she gestured him towards the door, "we best be going now," she added, Draco's father only nodded his head.

Draco sighed before walking towards the carriage. When he had entered the carriage, he looked up at the dark blue sky with its silver stars and began to prepare himself for the chaos that lay ahead.

* * *

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts when the carriage stopped in front a magnificent castle. The great stone walls were covered in vines and the windows held a mysterious look as they reflected the night sky. Draco and his parents were greeted by a footman and led to one of the many entrances to the ballroom.

When they entered, Draco's gaze was immediately drawn to the grand thrones, which sat at the head of the room in front a portrait of a lake. Atop the two thrones sat Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. Draco starred at them in shock before his mother elbowed him in the side for staring. His gaze was then drawn to a person whose entrance had made a commotion.

And then he saw her…

* * *

Hermione had just entered the ballroom and she was instantly assaulted with greetings and praises. Just as she was about to be overwhelmed, a hand hauled her through the crowd and deposited her on a plush chair. She looked at her saviour and found that to her surprise it was Luna Lovegood.

When she was about to thank her, a hand came into view. "May I have this dance, my lady?" a very familiar voice asked.

* * *

**And no, Hermione is not a princess, I just thought to the tiara completed the look. Okay so I left a cliff-hanger, I'll try to update soon. Reviews would help* hint hint.***

**Ps: Sorry, for length of chapter and any errors, would you believe I don't have a beta?**

**Please review!**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
